More than one Jones just makes things complicated
by Mouche
Summary: Alternative universe - Set 1958, Marion and Jones have just married and Mutt has finally managed to catch up with his twin sister to tell her of the wedding but his sister has other things on her mind, mainly finding the golden fleece of Jason. What will happen when two Jones turn up to save the day?
1. So you found me

**Hi! I don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones and the films. I write this because I have always wondered. I have slightly altered the truth and brought in several new characters and scenarios but I hope you like. So please read and review. Erika Jayne.**

* * *

 **January 1958 - Dallas, Texas - 02:22 am**

Pulling my apron tight around my waist I try and summon some enthusiasm.

Unfortunately it doesn't work, as it appears my enthusiasm left me, along with any sense of hope.

Grabbing a large pot of black coffee I head towards the bar and the half asleep truckers.

"Hey darling any coffee?" I fix my warmest smile on my face as I look down at the man who is hunched over a map.

"Sure sugar." He looks up at me as he fixes his gaze on me a large smile forms on his face. "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Christ, Christopher is that really you?" I beam. "You have a beard, it actually suits you."

He affectionately runs his hand over his salt and pepper beard.

"It is me. Where have you been? What happen? I thought you were never coming back." I try not to sigh, it would have been lovely not to have come back.

Pouring the coffee I reply with a mischievous smile.

"I was in Egypt." I lower my voice. "I was so close." I tut. "But I lost it."

"Well I am sure whatever it is you are after you will find it." He gently pats my hand. "You are a clever girl, you have world smarts and book smarts."

"Thanks Christopher."

He turns his attention back to the map before him and head on over to another customer.

"Coffee."

"No thank you." His voice is brisk so I move on without a second thought.

After making sure the customers are satisfied I find my tired old stool, which I place near the cash register. On the counter I have several battered books and a notepad that has seen better days.

The night ticks on and I know that very soon the place will be empty and I will be able to get back to my work.

Slowly but surely the customers leave, Christopher is the last one to leave, he pauses in the doorway to the diner.

"Hey, remember be careful there are a lot of people out there who would kill for things a lot less than what you are after."

"Sure Christopher." I say uncertainly as my hand gently rubs my ribs, which currently are bruised after a slightly less than perfect trip at Cairo Airport.

I turn my attention back to mopping the black and white chequered floor.

There is something about his tone that makes me feel uncomfortable, what does he know that I don't.

Shaking my shoulders I hope to shake the feeling, it works well until the door opens again.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" I turn and look into the eyes of my twin brother, resting my arm on the top of the mop, I state flatly.

"What do you want Mutt?"

"Is that any way to greet your brother?" He holds open his arms expectantly.

"Probably not but hey, I'm all for going against tradition." I make sure my feet are routed to the spot and a brown eyebrow arched.

"Fair enough." Mutt, shoves his hands in the back pockets of his black jeans.

"How did you find me?" I rest the mop against the counter and head behind it, picking up a pot of coffee as I feel I am going to need a lot of coffee to get through this conversation.

"Easy enough, if you know where to look." He shrugs and sits down on a stool opposite me, as I pour him a coffee. "I nearly had you in Cairo airport." A slight smile has formed on his face.

"Mutt!" I shout. "You were there? Why didn't you help? I mean I was jumped and you did nothing."

"Well it appeared that you had everything under control." He half heartedly shrugs. "Look sis there is no easy way to say this but Mums married." Mutt states flatly as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"To who? I mean, she can't be. I mean it's only been what? Thirteen years? That isn't enough time to grieve a man you loved." I appear to be babbling. "It's just wrong. She shouldn't have. What about dad?"

"Look I know dad was our dad but he wasn't our real dad. He was just dad."

"Wow Mutt that is really nice." I fight back the tears.

"Anyway Mum did send you an invite. Well she sent it to your last known address in California." Mutt shrugs.

"Are you really not bothered about this?" I fold my arms across my chest.

"Look, the guy is a really nice guy. He's going to treat her right and whatever history they had together means they really love each other."

"Wait!" I throw my hands up in the air, "You are talking like you know him? How did they meet? How did you meet him?"

"Right, don't freak out okay." Mutt's brown eyes fix on mine.

I again hold my hands ups and wait for my brother to continue.

"Well you know we had the whole incident with Oxley and then the trip to Akator and things."

"I know of it, I mean it's not like I could have helped at all." I shrug.

"You don't make it easy to find you quickly and I didn't have time to play games." There is an angry edge to his voice.

"Well when Oxley went missing and then mum sort of went missing." He takes another sip of coffee. "I went to the one man who I thought would be able to help and the one person I knew mum would trust to help us. Doctor Jones."

"Ugh!" I groan and rest my elbows on the counter. "If I hear one more thing about that stupid Doctor Jones! Oh he is amazing, he has donated so much time to the museum. We owe so many of our exhibits to Doctor Jones."

"This just got a little more complicated."

"Oh no!" I cover my mouth in shock. "She's married him hasn't she?"

My brother does not need to say anything his face confirms it and I swear I might actually scream.


	2. Woman in a photograph

**Hi! I don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones and the films. I write this because I have always wondered. I have slightly altered the truth and brought in several new characters and scenarios but I hope you like. So please read and review. Erika Jayne.**

* * *

 **January 1958 – New Haven, Connecticut – 02:32 AM**

I tap my glasses against my lips as I stare down at the fuzzy photograph.

The woman in the photo is hard to identify not just because of the black and white photograph in my hand but because her image keeps popping up all over the place and no-one recognises her.

The image was taken from Cairo airport two days ago.

I can tell that she is tall and toned, it's hard to tell her hair colour as she is wearing a wide brimmed hat.

I can't make out any features on the young woman's face.

I have to admit defeat, turning to the large leather bound I look at my notes.

 _Fleece?_ _Cairo?_ _Gives the wearer Kingship. . Who wants it?_

 _Find the fleece find the answer. . . Need to identify the woman. . . who is she? What does she want? other than the fleece_

"This just makes no sense." I groan.

I glance at the clock and wonder how Mutt is getting on.

I don't think it was a good idea to send the kid.

We all should have gone.

We should have waited for her to attend the wedding.

She's going to feel that we are pushing her out.

Behind me I hear the sound of footsteps.

"Are you coming to bed soon Indy?"

Her voice is music to my ears.

I can't believe I lived without her for so long.

"I will be soon. I am just finishing up some bits."

I turn to her pushing myself away from my hard oak desk and run my hand over my chin.

"Oh Indy." She steps towards me and gently places herself on my lap and wraps her arms around my neck.

"I hate it when you use that tone." I pause. "I still think we should have postponed the wedding until she could attend."

"Indy, if our daughter doesn't want to be found, she won't be found. I am actually surprised that Mutt found her. Last time we started looking for her it took 9 months to track her down to California."

"Isn't she going to think that we are pushing her out? I mean everything that happened with Oxley and Akator, it changes you. It made Mutt and I talk and I mean I found out I was a father but I have never met our daughter."

"Indy." She places a gentle kiss on my lips as my arms wrap around her waist.

"Yes Marion." I arch an eyebrow.

"Your daughter is highly intelligent, and beautiful but she is also so stubborn. Also very big headed and the most determined person I have ever met. Well the second most stubborn and determined person I have met." She smiles.

"Thanks." I groan. I try and push the thoughts that Marion's feels I am sometimes big headed and stubborn but I guess in my youth, it would have been an accurate description.

"But wouldn't all of us going, soften the blow? I mean she probably doesn't even know who I am. Doesn't she deserve to meet me? And meet me some where she feels safe."

"Oh Indy. We have to let her come to us otherwise we will be fighting a losing battle." Marion shrugs as the large beige telephone starts it metallic ringing.

"I wonder if that's Mutt?" Marion smiles as she stands.

Picking up the phone, I sigh;

"Hello."

"Pop." I smile it's my son – which after so many years is strange to say.

"Junior, did you find your sister?"

"Yes." His voice sounds uncertain, though there is a hint of the cocky Mutt still there.

"Indy did he find her?" Marion asks and I nod.

"Tell me everything." My voice is calm.

"She in Dallas Texas, working in this truck stop diner. She looks really good, I mean amazing. I can't believe I am related to her. She looks so much like mum."

"Kid get to the point."

"She won't come. She said she is too busy studying and working that she can't come visit. I am trying to convince her but I just need time."

"That's understandable. Does she know your mother is married?"

Mutt snorts.

"I will take that a yes. Did she take it well?"

"Umm depends on your definition of well." Mutt responds with a laugh in his voice.

Maybe she is more like me than I could have imagined.


	3. Returning home?

**Hi! I don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones and the films. I write this because I have always wondered. I have slightly altered the truth and brought in several new characters and scenarios but I hope you like. So please read and review. Erika Jayne.**

* * *

 **January 1958 – Dallas, Texas – 04:52 AM**

I can't believe it.

Doctor Jones, Doctor Henry 'look at me I am amazing' Jones is my father.

I wasn't stupid I knew that Collin Williams wasn't my father, father but I mean he was my dad.

Mum never told us but I knew, I mean I look far too much like mum and Mutt, well he doesn't look like either of them.

Collin was the one who came to my school meetings when I got into trouble.

Collin was the one who helped me with my math homework and taught me to ride a bike.

Sitting by the till, I try to focus on my breathing, making sure I take slow measured breaths.

"Hey sis, you are kind of leaving me hanging here. Please say something, anything." Mutt steps away from the small phone booth by the door.

"There is nothing I can say. I mean she married him. Mum married Doctor Jones!" I hang my head in my hands and stare down at the worn counter top.

"Ana, please trust me. I know that Doctor Jones isn't first choice for a father but I mean he is. No matter what we think he did help create us and I mean mum loves him. She loves him so much. I haven't seen her this happy in a long time."

"Oh." I bite my bottom lip. "Is she doing okay?" I look up in to Mutts brown eyes.

"Yea, she's amazing. Well you know mum she doesn't let anything get to her."

I have to admit I am starting to feel a little guilty, I mean I wasn't there to help when it all kicked off with Oxley.

"How is Oxley? I miss him." I lean against the counter, as a warm smile forms on my face at the memory of him.

"He misses you too. He misses the challenging conversation you used to give him." Mutt smiles. "He wants you home."

"I miss it too. People around here are so dull. They have no interest in finding items from our past and trying to work out hidden clues."

"Well this is the life you chose. You could come back with me and we could give normal family life a try?" He shrugs uncertainly.

"I can't Mutt. I just can't." I step back from him and turn away.

"Why, what is stopping you? There is no reason to stay here, so why do you want to stay?" I can sense an angry tone in Mutt's voice.

"Look I didn't get what I needed in Cairo, so it means I have to do some further research and then see what happens but I can't stop until I get it."

"Ana, why is this such a big deal. I mean you could go after anything but why this!" Mutt slams his hand on the top of the counter.

"Look, you don't get it Mutt and that's cool. You don't need to understand it. You aren't me. You will never be me so you can't possibly understand how important this is. To me."

"Ana, you don't need to do anything to prove how clever you are or how much better you are than the rest of the world."

"Well now it appears I do." I sigh. "Of all the men in all the world she marries him." I hang my head in my hands.

"What is your issue with him? I mean he's intelligent, has our mothers best interests at heart and he loves her. I mean he truly loves her." Mutt's voice was low and carries a hint of concern.

"Mutt." My voice is low as I take his hand in mine. "Henry."

"Wow things must be serious if you're using my proper name." He gently pats my hand in return.

"Henry. There are just somethings you can't explain and this is one of them. Just trust me when I say as much as I would love to come home and play happy families. I can't not right now."

"Okay Ana. I trust you."

"Thank you."

I release his hand and Mutt leans over the counter and places a gentle kiss on my cheek.

"Be careful sis, I don't know what I would do without you."

With those final words I watch my brother, who at several points in my life had been my father, protector and fiercest rival walk out the door.


	4. Here goes nothing

**Hi! I don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones and the films. I write this because I have always wondered. I have slightly altered the truth and brought in several new characters and scenarios but I hope you like. So please read and review. Erika Jayne.**

* * *

 **January 1958 – In the air above Dallas, Texas – 07:03 AM**

I just don't understand how she can be so stubborn?

How dare she just refuse to return home to congratulate her mother and carry on a normal life?

Does she not know that she has responsibilities?

I lean back in my seat and try to get comfortable which is practically impossible, with the droning of the aeroplanes engines.

Each time I try and relax and possibly get some sleep her face appears.

As if to torture me.

Who is she?

From the information I have been provided she appears to be talented. She took out eight highly trained men without a second thought. Also without sustaining much damage to herself.

"Sir," The airhostess states quietly.

"Yes." I respond without looking at her.

"We are coming into Dallas airport please fasten your seat belt."

I fumble with the belt as she moves along to the next person.

I haven't even thought about what I am going to say to my daughter.

My daughter.

The words still seem foreign, I have a daughter.

She is a grown woman of twenty nearly twenty one but she is still my daughter.

I wonder what she is interested in?

Will she like me?

Marion said that her academic life was a little hit and miss, seems that is something her and Mutt have in common.

What I don't understand, why she disappeared and why she continues to do so.

What is she not telling us?

Her grades at school were above average and she had the potential to be amazing.

What could have changed?

Thoughts twist their way through my mind as I leave the airport and head towards the taxi rank.

Once in a taxi, I give them the address of the diner.

"So what brings you to Dallas?" The driver's voice is deep.

"Visiting my daughter." I can't stop the smile from forming on my face.

We travel the rest of the way in silence as I try and figure out what my first words to my grown up daughter are going to be.

 _Hello, I am Doctor Jones and I am your father . . ._

Nope.

 _Hey Ana, it's me your dad. . . ._

That is even worse.

Christ man.

I have taken on Nazis, a grail obsessed mentalist called Belloq and most recently some form of ancient alien race.

I did all of that without a second thought but now, the precious few moments I have left before I finally see my daughter and I cannot think of a single thing to say to her.

The cab comes to a stop beside a large truck and my heart stops beating.

"That's seventeen dollars."

I hand the driver a twenty and climb out the cab.

With a slight hint of fear I watch my escape route turn on to the high way.

Glancing around in the soft glow of the morning I take in the diner.

The building is longer than it is wide and the corners and edges are curved, I believe you would call the colour salmon pink but I am no expert on colours.

Taking a deep breath I roll my shoulders and ready myself for what is to come.

From the side of the building I hear a thud.

Taking several careful steps I manage to press myself against the building a glance around the corner, a confused smile forms on my face.

It is as if I have stepped back in time.

There is no question about it that is most certainly my daughter.

Within her there is only a hint of me about her cheeks and her lips are more like mine than Marion's.

She has shoulder length practically black hair and the similar blue, grey, brown eyes of Marion. Between her lips pokes a cigarette and in her eyes she carries a tired frustrated look.

Rolling my shoulders I turn and away from her and head into the diner.


	5. And So They Meet

**Hi! I don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones and the films. I write this because I have always wondered. I have slightly altered the truth and brought in several new characters and scenarios but I hope you like. So please read and review. Erika Jayne.**

 **January 1958 –Stella's Diner - Dallas, Texas – 07:05 AM**

I take a long drag on my cigarette and lean against the wall.

What am I going to do?

This is beyond madness.

Rubbing my temples, I just need to focus.

Things cannot get worse.

I have to keep reminding myself that.

I just need to find what I lost in Cairo.

Throwing my cigarette onto the floor I put it out with my foot.

"Back to work only two and a bit more hours." I sigh and head on back in.

Slamming the door behind me, I glance around the near empty restaurant.

Near the bar, is a new person.

He is wearing a brown woollen suit, with a dark red bow tie.

"Hello Sir, what can I get you?" I barely look at him.

"Just coffee." There is something familiar about his voice but I can't seem to place it.

I pour a mug of coffee and head back over to the till to where I left my study books. Mutt's appearance meant I have gotten little studying done.

Pulling up a stool I plonk down on it and flick open my book.

Placing my hand on my cheek my eyes glance over the words. I have read these words a thousand times and every time I hope they will offer me a different answer, but they don't.

Sighing, I try to summon up the brain power to work out something that I have missed.

"What are you reading?" His voice low and smooth.

"This!" I raise the book but still do not look at him.

"Archaeology and Bible History. Wow that's some heavy reading." It feels like he is patronising me.

"Well I have read it so many times that I could probably recite it to you." I return my eyes to the page.

"Why are you reading it?" There is curiosity in his voice.

"I have been taking a night course at the university and its sort of interesting." I shrug.

"Oh." There was a smile in his voice.

Removing my eyes from the page I look the mysterious stranger. His eyes are hazel, and there is a curious glint in his eyes.

There is a scar across his chin.

Then I realise.

"You cannot be serious."

My heart sinks and I feel anger rising from the pit of my stomach.

"Did Mutt send you?" I stand up straight and walk towards him. My arms folded across my chest. "I can't believe he did that, explains why he left so quickly."

He says nothing and just looks at me,

"Look Doctor Jones don't take this the wrong way but I don't need you. I am doing perfectly well without you and have no need of you."

"Ana, I didn't come here to fight. I came because your mother wants to see you. I mean you missed our wedding."

"That wasn't actually my fault." I pout and roll my eyes. "As far as I was aware everything was fine. Then Mutt appears and tells me that Oxley went missing then Mom was kidnapped then you arrived, saved everyone and then you marry my mother!" I place my hands on my hips.

"Ana." I state trying to keep my voice on an even keel. "I did not come here to fight I just came here to well introduce myself."

"Well I can tell you that no introduction is necessary Doctor Jones, I am fully aware of who you are and what you do!"

"Is that so." He raises an eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes." A smile forms on my face.

"Well enlighten me." He raises his hands and invites me to continue.

"You have a simple past Doctor Jones. You were born, you studied. You mostly pretend to be a professor of Archaeology at Marshall College and at Barnett College but what you really do is a lot more interesting."

"Okay. What is it I really do?"

"You travel the world in search for artefacts that others are too scared to find or don't believe exist. Then instead of trading them in for your own profits, you give them to museums."

"You most certainly do know quite a lot."

I am just about to continue when the bell above the diner door jingles and in walk several men that I recognise.


	6. This seems a little unfair

**Hi! I don't own anything to do with Indiana Jones and the films. I write this because I have always wondered. I have slightly altered the truth and brought in several new characters and scenarios but I hope you like. So please read and review. Erika Jayne.**

 **January 1958 –Stella's Diner - Dallas, Texas – 07:30 AM**

The look on Ana's face makes me think that something is wrong.

Standing in the doorway are three men, wearing black leather jackets and attached to straps around their shoulders are guns.

Turning in my seat I look them up and down.

"So Indy we meet again." A man in a suit states as he walks into the diner.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognise you." I state my voice level as I slowly stand.

"I don't think they are here for you." My daughters voice was quiet.

"What do you mean Ana?" I turn to my daughter and fix upon her brown eyes and will her to continue. "They asked for Indy?"

"Well. . ." She pauses and then sighs. "My name is Indiana Marion Raven Williams."

"You have to be kidding." Words fail me, my daughter is actually named after me.

"Such a touching reunion" The suited man stated. "But she is right we are after her."

Ana reaches down beside her books and slowly rests her hands on something, that I can't quite see.

"Indy, I want back what you stole from me." He steps more into the diner and I can tell he is holding beneath his suit jacket is a gun.

There is not a chance in hell that I am letting my daughter be shot at.

"Look, I didn't steal anything from you." My daughter states feistily. "All I did was take an item that had no owner and take it to somewhere, where they would take care of it and not use it for personal gain."

She slides off the stool and with a small smile on her face see turns to me and says;

"Just be careful. Can't have you going home to Mom damaged she would never forgive me."

"Enough!" The man in the suit shouted as the three men raise their guns and start to fire.

From beside her books she pulls out a bull whip, and before I realise what she is going to do, she cracks the whip and disarms one of the men.

I duck down and quickly rush behind the counter, Ana on the other hand has other ideas.

She leaps the counter in one bound and rushes up to the man nearest the window and slams her fist in his face, while kicking him hard in the ribs. Pulling his gun from his weakened grip, she fires several times into his chest.

"There isn't a chance in hell, you will be getting it back." She yells as she kicks another leather jacketed thug and fires the gun at him.

As I watch, I can't believe that she is my daughter.

Marion didn't tell me how much she was like me, she's more like me than I could ever imagine.

Does Marion even know what she does?

That moment my daughter takes a hit in the ribs and I see pain flash in her eyes and she stumbles slightly.

I now know that I have to do something.

Jumping up I skid across the floor and slam my foot in to the knee of the man who punched my daughter.

He falls to the floor and I quickly subdue him without much effort.

The man in the suit quickly left the diner before I could grab hold on him.

My daughter on the other hand is slamming her fist into the final man and he stumbles backwards.

Unfortunately for Ana he kicks out and catches her in the ribs again and as her knees become weak and as they buckle beneath her he uses his fist and slams into her face and knocks her out.

Removing the gun from the subdued man I fire at the man who attacked my daughter and with a rage I never felt before shot him.

Throwing the gun on the floor I head towards my daughter and as I brush a section of hair out of her eyes I can't help but smile;

"My dear Ana, in the few moments I have spent with you they have been the most interesting that I have had in quite a while."

Lifting my daughter into my arms, I realised that there was only one place we can go now.

Home, because she has most certainly been away too long.


End file.
